


The way you move

by Callmeyourhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brason, First Kiss, Getting Together, Liam is a Good Friend, M/M, Song fic, gold trans am, i guess, ke$ha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeyourhope/pseuds/Callmeyourhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this fic was: Mason getting caught by Brett dancing at home alone<br/>Hope you enjoy it, I have no clue why I chose the song for this...it was just in my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you move

It was a week after the Sinema attack and Liam had thought it was important that Mason wasn’t suffering from any long term trauma so he dedicated the whole week to bro-time. No pack problems, no skipping for lacrosse practise, just 7 days with his best friend and plenty of video games.  
“Are you sure you‘ll be okay without me?” Liam asked, Mason rolled his eyes “Yes dude don’t worry it’s been a week, and coach will have your ass if you skip any more practises”. He dragged Liam to his front door, “I’ll be fine don’t worry, have fun!”  
Liam smiled “okay, but if anything happens-“  
“-You’ll be the first one I call, I got it now go!” Mason laughed and shoved his best friend out of his house.  
Mason loved Liam but sometimes he could be so protective, then again it wasn’t so bad, he didn’t have many people in his life who would protect him apart from Liam. Well... him and another werewolf.  
Brett.  
He still hadn’t spoken to the Beta since that night, not that he didn’t want to, it’s just what with his and Liam’s bro week he hasn’t had a chance to. Oh and the fact that whenever Mason tried to speak to Brett he would make a complete idiot out of himself.  
And honestly? Mason was embarrassed enough with the whole ‘almost getting killed because of a hook-up thing’. He didn’t need to make an even bigger fool out of himself in front of the attractive blonde.  
Wait what. Attractive? Where did that come from? He thought Brett is Liam’s enemy; he’s a douche-  
-yeah a really really really hot douche. No brain. Stop it! UGH don’t think about it.  
In order to distract himself from Brett and all the thoughts swimming in his head, Mason decided to put his playlist on shuffle. After listening to a few songs he started getting ready for bed, and just as he took off his shirt a familiar beat came on.  
“This song makes me wanna, have sex in my car ugh!”  
Seeming as he was alone, there was no shame in letting off some steam with a bit of Ke$ha. Mason would take this to the grave.  
He slowly started to move his hips mouthing the words as he went.  
“Stopping traffic like an ambulance, tryna get your hands in my worn out pants”  
Mason was now acting out the song, slipping his hands to the waistband of his boxers imagining he was dancing in front of a crowd. He was so focused on his now down right dirty dancing that he failed to notice the window to his bedroom being opened.  
“Come on climb into my golden cockpiiiiit, love you til you’re seeing stars and striiipes” Mason sang along to the chorus grinding his hips against an imaginary person.  
It was a loud cough that startled his dancing and caused Mason to whip around quickly to face the culprit.  
Oh shit. Brett  
He was met with a familiar face  
“Oh no please don’t stop on my behalf, you seemed to be enjoying yourself, although Ke$ha? Really?” he smirked.  
“I....um-I just well” Mason stuttered his face heating up with embarrassment. “I didn’t think anyone was here, hence the dancing...and the singing...and t-the grinding”  
Brett slowly moved closer from the window towards him and he could now see that his eyes were dark with something.  
What was that? Oh god why is he looking at me like that? Am I gonna die? His mind was screaming.  
“my question for you Mason, is where did you learn to move like that? If that's how you dance then I’m surprised that you didn’t attract more attention at Sinema besides that scorpion guy.” Brett moved in closer.  
Great so he does still remember that  
“Then again im glad that you didn’t, wouldn’t want to have to drag everyone of them off you”  
Wait. What.  
“what?” he asked, shock colouring his face.  
Brett chuckled softly “Don’t sound so surprised Mason you’re a very attractive guy”” his was voice husky as he leaned closer to Mason and whispered in his ear “and seeing you move like that just makes you even hotter”  
Brett pulled back to see Mason’s blushing face, his eyes were clouded with lust and something else, longing.  
He cleared his voice “I didn’t think you even liked me”  
“How could I not? You’re cute, funny, smart, loyal...sexy” he emphasised each word with a light kiss on Mason’s neck leading up his jaw and to the corner of his mouth  
Mason looked up into Brett’s eyes with his own smirk on his face “well if that's the case then...” he grabbed Brett by his t-shirt and pulled him down for a proper kiss.  
When the boys finally parted for air they were panting, Brett rested his forehead again Mason’s and gave his lips a soft final kiss  
“intense”  
Mason laughed “Hey that’s my line!”  
“Oh well I guess you’ll have to learn to share” he grinned  
“As long as I get to keep you”  
“Oh believe me, I don’t plan on sharing you any time soon” and with that Brett captured Mason’s lips for another kiss.  
“Burning rubber on the southern highway, gonna take you for a freedom ride. Get inside!”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted any more fics just send me a prompt :)  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> hate will be deleted


End file.
